


Don't Pretend You Care

by flower_boi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a good boyfriend, Angst, Draco is disowned, Drarry, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is bisexual, Hermione is suspicious, M/M, Non Canon events, Resorting, Ron is nice, Self Harm, anorexic draco, draco has a cat, i think thats it, trigger warning, wait no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_boi/pseuds/flower_boi
Summary: Harry's year starts off weird. And that's coming from guy that defeated Voldemort-- twice. Not only has Draco Malfoy been resorted into Gryffindor, but they share a dorm. Then Draco Malfoy just becomes Draco...and he has to be up to something, right? Why else wouldn't he be eating?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR EATING DISORDERS AND SELF HARM  
> Non-Canon Events and Relationships.  
> There's like one OC, but he doesn't have a name and he's mentioned...once?  
> Eventual Drarry though-- established Linny and Romione.  
> If you don't like Draco, you probably shouldn't read this.  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- means time skip  
> But thanks for reading, to everyone!

-from  Harry’s point of view -

 

The Great Hall was bustling with many students, none of whom really understood where to go. Of course, Professor McGonagall had made sure Hogwarts was in top shape over the summer, and that all of the letters had been sent- but there was another feat that she had accomplished.

There would be an Eighth Year- for all the students whose 7th had been ruined. Of course, this year would be required, but she had decided that the students could take classes of their choosing.

She also decided that they would be  _ Sorted _ once more. People in the other years could, of course, request to be re-Sorted, but it wasn’t required. A student could also ask to not be placed under the Hat, but they’d have to have a certain reason.

_ This was the start of new beginnings, for the first years, and the eighth years. _

  
  


Harry’s started with emotional pain. His relationship with Ginny had flattered and soon stopped completely. The two went separate ways. was mutual, of course- Ginny had realized she didn’t like him. In fact, she was….Ginny was...well, dating Luna now. It came as a bit of a shock for Ron, who yelled at her, but to be completely honest, Harry didn’t mind. Sure, he was sad, yes, but he had also noticed he was losing feelings for her slowly, even though his heart has been suddenly snapped away. Hermione however, was happy for Ginny, (“Because honestly, Ron, it was obvious!”).

 

For the first time, going into Hogwarts, Harry had no real thing to worry about. Not even the thought of Malfoy could worry him, hah! Of course, he was an adult now...perhaps he shouldn’t be bothered by such childish rivalries, especially after Malfoy saved Harry’s ass last year by throwing his wand.

 

Harry’s heart often pounded when he thought of it.

_ Luna had told him that, when Harry was dead, Malfoy froze. He was in fact, next to Luna, next to the Hogwarts students, and he froze. Not of happiness- but rather, of fierce regret. He was forced to walk over to his parents, and when Harry looked up he saw Malfoy. _

_ Harry’s wand was grasped in the blonde male’s hand. However, Voldemort nor his parents could see it. He was waiting- hoping- for Harry to open his eyes. Silently waiting.  _

_ Harry was too far away for Malfoy to toss the wand, but when Harry stood up, grinning cockily, Malfoy ran. Not away from Harry- but rather, away from his own parents. Right past Voldemort- into where people were throwing curses, hexing each other- and with a shout, _

_ “POTTER! _

_ He threw the wand, Harry catching it, their eyes meeting...and for the first time, Harry didn’t feel disliking for the blonde male. _

 

“Harry,” Ron shouted, clapping his hands in front of his friends face.

“W-what?”

“You zoned out, C'mon, look, we’re almost at Hogwarts!”

Harry stared out the window, a smile coming on his face as he popped a jelly bean into his mouth. He didn’t even notice the fact there was no familiar Slytherin’s on the train.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The old Headmistress spoke, not even having to amplify her voice.

 

“As you may see, many of our students are missing. Many of them have passed, and we honor them,” She gestured towards multi-colored candles that were floating around the room,

“With these. We also honor the old Hogwarts students who died, each candle a color for their Hogwarts house, the students on the right, the past on the left,”

Harry noticed that there was actually a few green candles on the right, none on the left- there was also gray ones.

“There are many people who were lost, and never found. Bodies who we can’t identify...they are gray. As for the green, I can see you’re wondering, it does not matter what side they were on. They were students, your classmates, even your friends, many of whom were forced to do things they didn’t want to do. We honor every student who lost their life.”

Someone shouted out, “YEAH, BUT WHERE ARE ALL THE LIVING SLYTHERINS?”

The room fell silent for a moment, as the headmistress cleared her throat, “Many have stopped coming to Hogwarts, on account of their parents. Some of them cannot attend Hogwarts anymore, switched schools, or were abandoned by their parents. That goes with some of the people in your own houses.

 

Hermione leaned in, “Harry...Ron was worried about not wearing the robes, since well, we still have ours from last year... but look- all of the Eighth years are wearing mostly Muggle clothes.”

Harry nodded, not quite listening- in fact he was looking for his rival.

He couldn’t find the sleek, blonde head anywhere- maybe his parents wouldn’t allow him to attend Hogwarts? Or, was he planning something as if to start the Death Eaters up again---

 

“Bloody hell, Harry, pay attention to the first years!”

Harry jerked his head up, as a ‘Murphy’ got sorted into Hufflepuff. The boy tripped as he went to the Hufflepuff table, his face blazing almost as red as his hair.

With a small sigh, Harry waited, clapping enthusiastically every time a kid joined Gryffindor. 

_ Then _ he noticed someone with blue hair. He couldn’t see the males face- only his hair and body. But  _ damn, _ was he fine- wait, what the hell?  No, no, Harry was straight. Not gay…or bi...

He sighed, and without Ron warning him this time, returned to looking at the Sortings. The first years had finished- a few seconds years went, but no 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th or 7th years went.

Then, the eighth years were to be sorted. It was almost funny, being in the position they had been 6 or 7 years ago.

Harry could remember when he first saw the old hat...worried that the Hat would just sit on his head, and tell him to get back on the train. He remembered how Neville had ran to the Gryffindor table, the hat still on his head. Harry chuckled slightly, Neville really had changed. So had Harry, for that matter.

 

Speaking of Neville, the male was up- and with a lot more confidence with before, he sat down in the chair.

Only five seconds passed before the Hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” Once more. Harry clapped loudly for his friend, the guy really deserved it.

He noticed some of the Gryffindors were sorted into different houses, like Hufflepuff. All of the Slytherins had so far remained in their original house- some Ravenclaws were sorted into there, too. One Hufflepuff was sorted into Slytherin, and they almost started crying- not of sadness, but rather of joy. Harry guess they had finally found where they belonged. Harry’s best friend, Hermione, remained in Gryffindor. Harry knew there was a bit of a wait before his turn, so he looked once more at the blue-haired-student. Muggle clothes adorned him...skinny jeans that had rips revealed the males pale, skinny legs. Harry blinked, swallowing his nervousness as he stared. He’d check out only a guy once, just this once, then he’d look at girls again, right?

 

“MALFOY, DRACO!”

Harry didn’t notice his rivals name being called until Hermione hit his arm,

“Harry- look at Malfoy!”

 

Oh. Oh god...there was no way. Harry had most certainly not been checking his rival out. His rival who was wearing skin-tight jeans, and combat boots, who now had blue hair- and was cute as hell. He sighed, taking his mind off the man, not like he had a chance, anyway. The moment Malfoy sat that hat on his head, it’d scream Slytherin, then woosh, bye.

 

Or, as he discovered, 10 seconds later, maybe not. The Hat seemed...confused. It sat on Malfoy’s head. And it sat...sat...sat...Harry imagined it growing hot. 4 minutes passed...five, someone whispered: “A Hatstall?” before it shouted,

“BETTER BE…GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The room fell completely silent. Malfoy stood up, taking the hat off, and quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table- ((which now had a few extra of them, along with all the other houses)).

Then the 8th years Slytherins started screaming- but that was what confused Harry.

“ _ WE KNEW YOU WERE A BLOOD TRAITOR!” _

Knew? What the hell did that mean- but before Harry could get up to ask Malfoy, McGonagall silenced the room, calling the next person. He glanced back at the former-Slytherin, who sat at the farthest Gryffindor table, alone.

Well, he supposed, it’d be a lot easier to find out what he was doing now. Because- this had to be a trick, what else would it be? Besides you know, something completely normal such as someone actually discovering themselves...psh!

Harry sighed, watching the rest of the students, before going up himself. A few people groaned, because  _ seriously? _ The moment the hat touched him, it shouted Gryffindor, and that was it.

Ron, of course, was Gryffindor too, and after a feast, the students returned to their rooms. They were told where their beds were, and with a jolt, Harry realized that Malfoy was in his area. Right where Dean used to be-  _ Dean and Seamus had been moved to different areas- _

This would be a...problem. Or at least, he thought it would be, until he realized that Malfoy was already in his area, the posters drawn around it so he was alone.

Harry yawned, soon climbing into his own bed, and accepting sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR EATING DISORDERS AND SELF HARM  
> Non-Canon Events and Relationships.  
> There's like one OC, but he doesn't have a name and he's mentioned...once?  
> Eventual Drarry though-- established Linny and Romione.  
> If you don't like Draco, you probably shouldn't read this.  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- means time skip  
> But thanks for reading, to everyone!

Once he woke up, he looked over at Malfoy’s bed, only too see it already made. He presumed Malfoy had left, and for a moment, he almost got up to grab the Marauders Map. A small chuckle escaped from his throat as he got dressed, leaving for the Great Hall.

All throughout the time the owls delivered mail, students received Howlers. Many of them were yelling because of the House changes- others were congratulations.

Suddenly, a cat ran up to Malfoy, jumping on his lap. Malfoy patted the long-haired animal between the ears, before taking the letter. The kitty curled up, nuzzling Malfoy’s stomach. He leaned over carefully to pluck the smallest bit of chicken out of one of the bowls, and fed it to his cat.

 

Harry watched through the corner of his eye. He was sitting at the same table yes, but at the other side, so that Malfoy couldn’t see him.

 

Right when Malfoy opened it, an 8th year Slytherin grabbed the letter. Jesus Christ, the guy was tall as hell- when Malfoy stood up, after setting down the cat, he had to tilt his entire head up. Not that Malfoy was exactly tall but still…

“Letter from Mother, hmm? Is she crying about how you’ve fucked up your family's name?”

“Well, you see, I could answer that if you had given me a chance to read it,”

The male laughed, “I’ll save you the the trouble then, by reading it!”  
Malfoy made one attempt to grab it, but the guy just laughed again,

“I swear to Merlin I’m going to hex you,”

“You could try, pretty boy, but it wouldn’t work,”

Malfoy scoffed, “We’ll see,”

 

Harry looked away for about five minutes. Sure, Malfoy was in Gryffindor. Yes, that was  a Slytherin, and technically Harry  _ should _ help, but his breakfast just looked too good. And besides, Malfoy would never help him if he was caught in that situation. Malfoy deserved it.

He only looked back up when there was screaming. The taller Slytherin was on the ground, clutching his nose. Blood spurted through and hole it could get out of. Malfoy’s fist was bleeding too, however there was a drastic difference in the amount of blood.

“Fuck you.” Malfoy spat, eyes as cold as steel.

“You-- You’re a faggot! Bitch!”

“You want me to fucking punch you again?”

A flurry of teachers came, one of them escorting the Slytherin to the hospital wing. Malfoy didn’t leave though, only received a firm detention from McGonagall. That was, until she plucked his letter off the ground and read it.

“Do not use violence against a student again Mr. Ma-- Draco.”

Why hadn’t she said his last name, like she always had?

“Yes, headmistress.”

“I will not give you detention this time, but I am the Head of your house now  _ and _ your headmistress.. Therefore, if you disobey what I’ve said, or cause anymore trouble...I’ll be highly disappointed, and you will receive a crisp punishment.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Sit down, now. You have a lovely cat.”

Malfoy scooped said cat up before sitting down again, scratching it behind the ears lovingly.

“Thank you. His name is Scorpius,”

McGonagall nodded, before returning to the table swiftly. Some kids were still staring, but the majority had returned to eating. Draco just continued feeding his cat chicken, not eating himself.

That was when Harry had a bold, and irrational idea. He stood up, with his plate, and plopped down in front of Malfoy.

“Potter.” Malfoy didn’t even glance up, just pet his cat again.

“Malfoy.”

“Not anymore, actually.”

“Prove it.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and slid the letter that McGonagall had left on the table to him.

_ Draco, _

_ Your current house has disgraced this family worse than any of your other mistakes. First, your failure to the Dark Lord. Second, throwing the wand to the Potter boy… Third, your refusal to marry Astoria Greengrass. Fourth, your  _ **_reason_ ** _ behind why. You’re practically as bad as those Mudbloods and half-bloods, going against wizarding culture. Fifth, the Muggle attire you adorn on your body, the “tattoo’s” as you call them, and your charmed hair. As if you’re some Metamorphmagus, changing your hair color. Sixth,the fact you are now in the most  disrespectable house there is. Even those dreadful Hufflepuffs...are better than those blood traitors, Mudbloods, and half-bloods you sit with now. _

_ Your first mistake should have been enough. Your former-mother and I are tired of your incompetence. You are no longer a Malfoy. Do not contact us again, you foul creature. While I may be rotting in Azkaban, for now, I still control Malfoy Manor. I will know if you go there. _

_ -Lucius Malfoy _

“Christ, Ma--...Christ. That’s...not good.”

“Better than lots of other shit, Potter.”  Malfoy  Draco scoffed, his blue hair falling into his eyes until he pushed it back.

“Aren’t you sad?”

“Of course not. I’ve been awaiting this.”

“Since your Sorting? That isn’t very long.”

“Since third year, though I didn’t expect it to...ah, be for the sixth reason.”

“Which one then?” Harry asked,

“Fourth reason.”

“Why, are you in love with a half-blood? Muggle-born? Or-- a Muggle?”

Draco shook his head, “No, Potter.”

“What, then?”

Draco’s eyebrows raised again, a perfect arch. “You seriously don’t know?”

“Are you in love with Parkinson?”

This made him laugh, “In-- In love with Pansy! Oh, that’s a riot!”

“What then, exactly?” Harry snapped, angry now.

Draco pretended to wipe away a tear, “Ah, you don’t know then?”

“Obviously not!”

“Surprised, it’s rather obvious…”

“Tell me, Draco.”

This made Draco look up, and meet Harry’s eyes.

“You…”

“What, that’s your name. Don’t change the subject.”

“Fine. I’m gay.”

“What?”

“God, Potter-- do you not know what that means? For someone who grew up in the Muggle world, I would have thought you would.”

“I know what it means, but you can’t be gay.”

“Excuse me?”

“It doesn’t make sense. Don’t you like Parkinson?”

“God, Potter. No. That’s disgusting.”

“You let her stroke your hair and crap, back in 6th year.”

“I did a lot of stupid shit back in 6th year. Like try to attract Zabini’s attention.” Draco huffed, “And obviously, other things.”

“Zabini?”

“I liked him. Or, I thought I did. I actually...liked someone else. What’s with all the questions? Are you interrogating me? I’m not a Death Eater, Potter!”

“Fucking, Christ-- no, I’m not. I just...wanted to make sure you were fine.”

“Why?”

“You punched a kid.”

“And?”

“Why?”

“He said a few certain words that I’d prefer him not to say. Unlike you, he understood I was gay automatically.”

“Fine...Well, Why aren’t you eating?”

“What?”

“You’re not eating. You’re just feeding your cat. You need to eat.”

“Maybe I ate before you came.”

“Your plate is clean, no crumbs. All that’s been on there is that piece of chicken. Draco, c’mon.”

“Don’t act like you care about me. Please.”

“I’m not acting--”

“Why do you care, then?”

“I want to get to know you.”

Huh? Where the hell did that come from? No-- he didn’t want to be Draco’s friend. Harry would just...become his friend, to investigate him.

“You  _ what _ ?”

“We got off on the wrong foot, back when we were 11.”

“That’s...true.”

“I don’t think you’re the wrong sort anymore.”

“I don’t think you are, likewise.”

Harry extended his hand. Draco eyed it suspiciously, before shaking it with his own.

Naturally, Harry thought, he’d just be friends with Draco until he found out his plans. That’s all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR EATING DISORDERS AND SELF HARM  
> Non-Canon Events and Relationships.  
> There's like one OC, but he doesn't have a name and he's mentioned...once?  
> Eventual Drarry though-- established Linny and Romione.  
> If you don't like Draco, you probably shouldn't read this.  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- means time skip  
> But thanks for reading, to everyone!

Sitting in the library, already, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat.  
“You did what, mate?!”  
“Shush, we don’t want to disturb the librarian and get kicked out, Ron...but Harry, is that the best idea?”  
“He’s in our house now. Besides, he’s different. And...what if he’s up to something?”  
“You always think Malfoy’s up to something.”  
Harry wasn’t quite sure if Draco would want him blabbing about him getting disowned, so he stayed silent about the name change.  
“Remember 6th year, Harry?”  
“Hermione! In 6th year he was up to something.”  
“Look, man, not saying he’s a good person, but he isn’t a Death Eater,” Ron sighed.  
“I know that, Ron. But why is he in Gryffindor?”  
“He got resorted. That’s all. Maybe he just has some better qualities now.”  
“He did throw you your wand in front of Voldemort.” Hermione sniffed, opening up one of her textbooks.  
“See. Now you’re telling me why I shouldn’t question him!”  
“Shush, Harry-- and we’re not saying you should...be his buddy, but...it’d be great house unity.”  
“That’s true, no denying it.”  
Harry sighed softly, frowning. “I’ll figure it out.” He scanned the library, only to find a now-familiar sight of blue hair. Harry quickly stood up, walking over to Draco. He was trying to reach a book on a higher shelf and seemed to be annoyed by it.  
“Why don’t you just use your wand?”  
“I don’t need to use magic, Potter--”  
“You’re too short to get it, stop being stubborn.”  
Draco narrowed his eyes, tossing a glare in Harry’s direction.   
“Excuse me? I’m not short, nor stubborn.”  
Chuckling now, Harry walked closer to him, “Which book is it?”  
“The one on glamours.”  
“Hm…” Harry could practically feel Hermione’s and Ron’s stare, they had gotten up too. He leaned over though, shadowing over Draco, and grabbed it easily. He grinned even wider, leaning against the shelf. Harry was just trying to tease Draco at this point, even holding it a bit out of his reach. Draco jumped up for it, and Harry lurched it back.  
“Potterrrrr.”  
“C’mon, I’m calling you by your first name. Call me by mine.”  
“You’re not disowned, Potter.”  
“Aren’t we friends?”  
Draco wrinkled his nose, “Perhaps.”  
“Draco. I’m not giving you your book back until you promise~”  
“Fine, fine. I promise to call you Harry, Harry.”  
Triumphantly, Harry handed the book to Draco, who quietly thanked him.  
“Why do you need this book?”  
“The Glamours I know don’t work well on Muggle tattoos.”  
“Hmm, why do you need them covered?”  
“I need to look somewhat professional occasionally, Po- Harry.”

Hermione quickly hurried over, “Sorry to interrupt-- but, you need a Glamour charm?”  
“Correct.”  
“Where?”  
“My arm, right wrist specifically.”  
“What about the Dark Mark?” Ron piped up. Draco’s back seemed to stiffen,  
“That faded to a scar. I have tattoos over it. Why are--”  
“I’ll research too. If wizard’s don’t have one, someone needs to manufacture it. I’ll tell Harry if I find one, so he can tell you.” Hermione seemed a bit lost in thought.  
“Thank you, Granger.”  
“No problem Mal...Draco? Is that correct?”  
He gave a crisp nod, before tucking the book under his arm.  
“Leaving so soon?” Harry asked, straightening up from his previous leaning position.  
“The dorm is one of the few places I can go without...you know,”  
“What about the Room of Requirement?”  
Draco’s face paled slightly, and Harry silently cursed himself. Fuck, he hadn’t even thought about...Crabbe.  
“Aha...no. I’ll just, go. Have a good day, all three of you.” Draco took a deep breath, taking long and quick strides. Harry followed him with his gaze until he was gone.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Flying was one of the few things that distracted Harry. The pitch was different, naturally-- renovated. The wind on his skin was smooth, yet somewhat cleansing.  
He still regretted becoming Quidditch Captain again, though. The tryouts themselves were horrible. He thought there were too many kids when he was in 6th year-- this year, it was even worse.  
“IF YOU’RE NOT A GRYFFINDOR, LEAVE!”  
That took a little more than half the students.  
“...If you don’t know how to fly, or play, please leave.”   
There. Only a quarter of the original mob.  
He kept Peakes and Cooke as his Beaters-- they had gotten even better over the course of two years, and Ron as his Keeper. He was the Seeker obviously, leaving…Three Chasers. Obviously, Katie Bell wasn’t there to be one…  
Ginny flew outstandingly. He knew she would, so that only left two. The next person up was...  
Shit. Draco. Harry’s mouth went a bit dry.  
“Haha, Draco-- thought you were, an um, Seeker?”  
“That’s the position my former-father told me to play.” Draco let out a small grin.  
Shit, he did even better than Ginny. Harry’s heart was kind of...screaming? God, when had Draco gotten so good? His body was thin against the broom, and he managed to score 5 goals, while Ginny had only gotten 3.  
“Well, you’re on the team!” Harry exclaimed, raising his hand in a high-five.  
Then Draco flinched.  
It was only for a second, but his eyes widened, and he jerked back. He gave an almost weak smile before meeting Harry’s hand with his own.  
“Aha...awesome.”  
“Well...um, just go over there with the rest of the team.”  
Draco nodded, before quickly darting over to the rest of the team who was waiting.   
Harry ended up with Dean as a Chaser again, which worked out well. Demelza hadn’t even come to tryouts, so he assumed she wasn’t interested.  
“Alright guys, I think this is a great team!”  
“Why is...Malfoy on the team?” Dean wrinkled his nose.  
“He played well--” Ron started, which Harry was surprised about.  
“Who gives a shit, Ron? He’s a Slytherin.”  
“I can guarantee I’m not a Slytherin if the fact the Sorting Hat said I’m Gryffindor didn’t convince you.”  
“You’re still a snake. You’re still loyal to them, you’re probably going to sabotage us.” Dean fired back.  
“Look, I’m not going to do that. I’d prefer for you all to win, compared to those shitty Slytherins.”  
“Shut the fuck up, ferret. None of us trust you--  
“Guys. Stop. I’m your Captain, and I trust him. So calm down.”  
“Why do you trust him, Harry?” Ginny rose an eyebrow.  
“We’re friends. Alright? Now, let’s discuss the training schedule…”

~  
“You didn’t have to defend me, you know?…” Draco murmured, as he, Harry, and Ron walked back to the castle.  
“Ginny’s my sister, but she was being a bitch.” Ron sighed.  
“Agreed.” Harry gave a small nod, “Besides, that’s what friends do.”   
“Right.”  
“Would you let someone bad talk me or Ron?” Harry was honestly scared of the answer that Draco would say.  
“No.” Yet, it came so quickly. No thought. As if there was no reason Draco would even consider saying yes.  
“See? We wouldn’t either. There you go.” Ron gave a confirmative nod.  
Draco sighed softly, “Hopefully they won’t hate me so much it throws off their game,”  
“I’m sure it won’t.” Harry smiled softly, heart still very very warm. God, what was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Flying was one of the few things that distracted Harry. The pitch was different, naturally-- renovated. The wind on his skin was smooth, yet somewhat cleansing.  
He still regretted becoming Quidditch Captain again, though. The tryouts themselves were horrible. He thought there were too many kids when he was in 6th year-- this year, it was even worse.  
“IF YOU’RE NOT A GRYFFINDOR, LEAVE!”  
That took a little more than half the students.  
“...If you don’t know how to fly, or play, please leave.”   
There. Only a quarter of the original mob.  
He kept Peakes and Cooke as his Beaters-- they had gotten even better over the course of two years, and Ron as his Keeper. He was the Seeker obviously, leaving…Three Chasers. Obviously, Katie Bell wasn’t there to be one…  
Ginny flew outstandingly. He knew she would, so that only left two. The next person up was...  
Shit. Draco. Harry’s mouth went a bit dry.  
“Haha, Draco-- thought you were, a um, Seeker?”  
“That’s the position my former-father told me to play.” Draco let out a small grin.  
Shit, he did even better than Ginny. Harry’s heart was kind of...screaming? God, when had Draco gotten so good? His body was thin against the broom, and he managed to score 5 goals, while Ginny had only gotten 3.  
“Well, you’re on the team!” Harry exclaimed, raising his hand in a high-five.  
Then Draco flinched.  
It was only for a second, but his eyes widened, and he jerked back. He gave an almost weak smile before meeting Harry’s hand with his own.  
“Aha...awesome.”  
“Well...um, just go over there with the rest of the team.”  
Draco nodded, before quickly darting over to the rest of the team who was waiting.   
Harry ended up with Dean as a Chaser again, which worked out well. Demelza hadn’t even come to tryouts, so he assumed she wasn’t interested.  
“Alright guys, I think this is a great team!”  
“Why is...Malfoy on the team?” Dean wrinkled his nose.  
“He played well--” Ron started, which Harry was surprised about.  
“Who gives a shit, Ron? He’s a Slytherin.”  
“I can guarantee I’m not a Slytherin, if the fact the Sorting Hat said I’m Gryffindor didn’t convince you.”  
“You’re still a snake. You’re still loyal to them, you’re probably going to sabotage us.” Dean fired back.  
“Look, I’m not going to do that. I’d prefer for you all to win, compared to those shitty Slytherins.”  
“Shut the fuck up, ferret. None of us trust you--  
“Guys. Stop. I’m your Captain, and I trust him. So calm down.”  
“Why do you trust him, Harry?” Ginny rose an eyebrow.  
“We’re friends. Alright? Now, let’s discuss the training schedule…”

~  
“You didn’t have to defend me, you know?…” Draco murmured, as he, Harry, and Ron walked back to the castle.  
“Ginny’s my sister, but she was being a bitch.” Ron sighed.  
“Agreed.” Harry gave a small nod, “Besides, that’s what friends do.”   
“Right.”  
“Would you let someone badtalk me or Ron?” Harry was honestly scared of the answer that Draco would say.  
“No.” Yet, it came so quickly. No thought. As if there was no reason Draco would even consider saying yes.  
“See? We wouldn’t either. There you go.” Ron gave a confirmative nod.  
Draco sighed softly, “Hopefully they won’t hate me so much it throws off their game,”  
“I’m sure it won’t.” Harry smiled softly, heart still very very warm. God, what was he going to do?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Draco still wasn’t eating, and Harry was worried. He was worried about a lot of things actually-- including Draco’s arms. He wanted answers as to why Draco never pulled them up, and he was going to find out why.  
Plan One- Work with Draco in Potions. Spill something on his sleeves so he has to roll them up.  
So, with Slughorn beaming down on him, ((Harry had, naturally, searched until he found Snape’s old book. Even if he was the Boy Who Lived Twice, he could still fail Potions.)  
“Harry, m’boy...Your partner will be Draco.” He gave a not so subtle wink. All Harry had done was ask him if he could be Draco’s partner before class, which...worked. His new friend slid in the seat next to him.  
“October 1st, and we already have a potion to do.” Harry sighed.  
“At least it’s just bulk potion making...though I’m not sure how fun that’ll be,”  
“Probably not at all, knowing Potions.”  
“Why’d you even take the class?”  
“I want to be an Auror, remember?”  
“Yes, but you’re the Boy Who Lived. Anyone would offer you the position.”  
“I dunno, I want to...earn it.”  
“You literally killed a tyrant. You earned it.”  
“Aha, well...I had help.”  
Draco nodded, “I’m not trying to demote you or anything...I understand that feeling. Of wanting to prove yourself.” Silence fell between the two as they waited for Slughorn to tell them their potion. Eventually, Harry spoke up.  
“Hey, Draco?”  
“Yes?”  
“Um, at the...Pitch...you flinched.”  
“Oh.”  
“Can I know why?”  
“You just, surprised me. That’s all.”  
“Did you think I was going to hit you?”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Alright…”  
Draco glanced down for a minute, until they heard Slughorn’s heavy footsteps.  
“Oho, boys? You’ll be brewing Amortentia.”  
Harry and Draco turned to each other, and Draco read from his textbook.  
“ Bruise the Peppermint Flower heads with a mortar and pestle and sprinkle into the lukewarm water... Take whole Peppermint Leaves and drop into the water... “  
“What comes after that?”  
“Be patient, Harry--”  
“I am!”  
“Add Powdered Moonstone., stirring anti-clockwise three times between each spoonful..  
“Dracooo.”  
“While the potion is still moving, sprinkle Rose Thorns into the water and leave to rest for an hour... “  
“After that hour?”  
“Remove from heat and cover with a silk cloth in a dark place to steep....Sounds simple enough, that’s part one.”  
“Right...well, let’s get started.”  
One hour later, gentle silver swirls of steam spiraled out of their cauldron. Harry remembered that he had smelled treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and a flowery scent back in 6th year…that had turned out to be Ginny’s perfume, though.  
“Professor-- we obviously, on the 9th day would be expected to put the victim’s hair in the potion...therefore, what are we going to do with this first attempt?”  
“Well, smell it first! See if it worked, Mr. Malfoy.”  
Draco sighed softly, “Well, you go first Harry.”  
Harry leaned over the potion, and took a slight whiff of it. Treacle tart was still there, as was the broomstick scent...but the flowery smell was replaced.   
“Well, my boy, what do you smell?”  
“Treacle tart, the same broomstick smell...Draco, can you move for a minute?”  
“Why?” He frowned slightly.  
“You wear like, apple scented cra- stuff, right?”  
“Normally yes, but I didn’t have time to put it on today…?”  
Fuck. No way-- the scent that was overpowering the rest was so obviously the green or red fruit Draco enjoyed, with a hint of sugar.  
“That doesn’t make sense then-- oh, wait-- It’s pie. Apple pie. Sorry.” Harry lied, completely through his teeth. He could hear sniggering, quite obviously Ron.  
“Well, that’s good! Your turn now,” Slughorn gestured towards Draco, who’s face flushed slightly. His hand rested near the edge of the cauldron, making sure the ladle didn’t fall in.  
“Um- yes, it seems to be...working.”  
“Really? What do you smell, Draco?” Harry grinned, enthusiastically.   
This seemed to only make Draco even more flustered, “Nothing-”  
“Mr. Malfoy, to guarantee it works, I would like to know three things you smell.”  
“Um- apples, vanilla, and...broomstick polish?”  
“Anything else?” Harry prompted.  
“Leather. That’s it.”  
Here was Harry’s chance-- while Draco was distracted. He carefully pushed the side of the full cauldron, ecstatic when it splashed on Draco.  
“Merlin--” Draco cursed, drawing his hand back quickly. His robe’s sleeve was soaked, as was the front of it.  
“Crap, I’m sorry!”  
“Go to the bathroom and wash it off your skin, Mr. Malfoy- Harry, go with him.”  
And, glad that his plan had worked, Harry quickly followed Draco down the halls.  
“Fucking, fuck-- Potter, you clumsy ass-” Draco took a deep breath, “Sorry-- just, be careful?”  
“Sure, I will. Sorry.”  
Once in the bathroom, Draco fidgeted with his wand, pulling it out.  
“Here, I’ll do it-- Scourgify.” Harry said, firmly. Very quietly, he murmured, “Revelio.” That’d take away any Glamours Draco had placed.  
“Thank you, I don’t know why he made us go all the way here…”  
“You have to wash your arms, in the sink.”  
Draco nodded, pulling off his robes. He had muggle clothes underneath, something that didn’t surprise Harry anymore. He surveyed Draco as the other cast a drying spell, before pulling his sleeve up and washing it.  
His arm was covered in tattoos, narcissus flowers and other plants blooming along his skin. But that didn’t make sense-- why would Draco cover that up?   
“Draco, didn’t you need a Glamour for that arm…?”  
“Oh no- I needed one for my left arm.”  
Plan A, failed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR REFERENCED SELF HARM

Plan B- Practice Quidditch with Draco, and try to get a peek of his arms.  
The bad thing about this plan was, though, that he had to wait for a windy day. While that wasn’t necessarily bad, the next part was-- convincing Draco to practice with him. Not normally a problem, but on a windy day...it was hard.  
“Draco, during our break-- do you want to practice Quidditch?”  
The blonde male arched his eyebrow, “On a day like this, Harry?”  
“C’mon, we need to get used to all sorts of conditions!”  
“You’ve been playing since you were 11, I think you know how to play on a windy day.”  
“Dracoooo, please.”  
“Fine, just this once.” Draco huffed, taking a bite of his apple.   
The Golden Trio, plus Draco, all sat in the Great Hall, eating their respective lunches. Not that Harry would consider Draco’s food a “meal”. Just a few glasses of water and a granny-smith apple, eaten in bites so small Harry practically couldn’t tell Draco was even eating it.  
“Well, after lunch, we have break so…” Harry murmured, while Draco just shrugged.  
Each student’s respective broom’s clutched in their hands, Harry and Draco walked down to the Pitch.  
“Ugh, it’s fuckin’ windy, Harry.” Draco sighed, pulling his sleeve down. His finger brushed his left wrist, and he let out a little wince.  
“C’mon, don’t be a pansy.”  
“Who are you calling a pansy!?”  
“You,” Harry grinned, running the rest of the way to the Pitch. He glanced back at Draco before kicking off with his broom, flying into the air.  
“You get back here, Potter!” Draco yelled, though a grin was forming on his sharp face. He too kicked off on his broom, chasing after his raven-haired friend.  
Later, Harry seized his chance. Racing directly next to Draco, he stealthily made sure he could see both of Draco’s arms before casting a revealing spell.  
The blonde man saw the Snitch right out of his reach, and extended his right arm. His sleeves flew, and Harry stared directly at the left one when Draco was distracted.  
However, what was on his left forearm scared Harry even more then the black Dark Mark that used to mar his skin.  
Draco, grinning now, snatched the Snitch out of the air.  
“Ey, Harry! Are you even trying...Harry?”  
Thick, red cuts curled over Draco’s pearly skin. White and pink scars too, along with the faded Dark Mark that was barely visible. There were so many of these cuts that Harry thought he was going to be sick.   
Following Harry’s gaze, Draco’s eyes trailed down to his arm. He recoiled.  
“Fuck. Pot- Harry, it’s not what it looks like--”  
“Draco…” Diving down and disembarking from his broom, Harry’s thoughts rushed in his head as fast as a waterfall. Draco followed him, gracefully returning to his side once on the ground.  
“It’s, just from the cat.”   
“Scorpius did that?”  
“I…” Draco’s voice took a hysterical edge, as he desperately pulled his sleeves down past his finger tips, “It’s, nothing to be worried about Harry.”  
“How long?”  
“What?”  
“How long have you done that to yourself?”  
“I’m not--”  
“Malfoy.”  
Draco flinched, before muttering, “Once I got my mission. 6th year.”  
Harry took a deep breath, gripping his broomstick tighter, “I-- I need time to think. I’ll talk to you later, Draco.” Harry, taking long and quick strides, hustled back to the Gryffindor tower.  
“Harry…” Draco called, voice breaking. Despite how much this pained Harry, he didn’t look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD AND SELF HARM WARNING FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO EITHER!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Harry threw himself into the Gryffindor tower, causing quite a few people to stare up at him. One of those people was Hermione, sitting with a book open her lap on one of the cozy chairs in the common room.  
The Boy Who Lived Twice hurried over to her, bending down so he could whisper in her ear.  
“Hermione, I need to ask you something.”  
“What is it, Harry?”  
“Not here-- the library.” He took her hand, while she huffed and picked up her bag. The two of them rushed to the library, taking quick steps as Hermione desperately tried to keep up with him.  
Eventually, they stepped into a silent corner of the library. Sitting down at one of the tables, Hermione rose her eyebrows.  
“Now Harry, what is it?”  
“It’s about,” Harry paused, taking a deep breath, “Draco. It’s about him.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Herm, you know what self-harm is?”  
“...Of course I do, it’s a fairy common concept.”  
“Draco...he…”  
“Harry, you haven’t been hurting yoursel--”  
“Oh, God no. I haven’t been.”  
“Then why...Oh. Oh god, is Draco hurting himself?”  
Harry nodded, silently. Hermione took a deep breath, standing up. Harry’s eyes widened as she searched the shelves, gathering three books.  
“Self-Injury in Wizards.”  
“Self-Harm in Muggles and Wizards alike.”  
“The Research of Self Injury in the Wizarding World.”  
She plopped these three books down in front of Harry gently, before turning to a certain section. It was on how someone could help a person who was hurting themselves.   
“Um, are there any...books on eating disorders too?”  
Without hesitating, Hermione plucked out another few books. She then handed all of the books to Harry, who checked them out with Madam Pince. She gave Harry a look, but didn’t say much.  
Hermione had sat back down at the table while Harry walked back over.  
“May I ask how you found out about Draco’s self-harm?”  
He explained everything he had done, even the original plan he had made. Hermione listened intently.  
“And, then there were...cuts. Deep, some of them were new. All over his left arm.”  
“He needs to get those taken care of.”  
“Exactly! And he never eats, he can’t keep bleeding like that!”  
“I noticed that. He seems to eat the same thing everyday, without cease. As if it’s a habit. I wrote it down, actually.” Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment.  
Breakfast- Black coffee or tea.  
Lunch- One half of Granny-Smith Apple  
Dinner- Another half of an apple, though it varies.  
Dessert- One quarter of an oatmeal cookie.  
“That brings his calorie amounts to 110. Per day, normally.”  
“What’s the normal amounts, do you think?”  
“For someone who is almost 19? 2,000 calories, probably.”  
He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, “Do we need to tell someone?”  
Hermione hesitated, biting her lip, “Not yet. He’ll just stop trusting you.” She shut all of the books and Harry slid them into his own bag. However, as he did so, he saw the Marauder’s Map. Pulling it out showed that Draco was in the bathroom Moaning Myrtle inhabited, and Harry’s face paled.  
“Thank you so much Hermione—he’s in Myrtle’s bathroom, I have to go.”  
“Be safe Harry,” Hermione sighed softly, looking a bit frazzled as Harry darted out of the library. Despite Madam Pince’s warbling, he didn’t slow down even as he bounded through sets of steps and almost slid into the bathroom.  
Draco wasn’t there, standing in front of the sink like he had back in 6th year. However, As Harry pulled out his map, it showed that Draco was still there.  
“Draco?”  
He heard a slight sob, seemingly muffled. Harry moved toward the stalls, knocking on each one. All of them were open, except one.  
“Go away, Potter!” Draco seemed to choke out as Harry reached the stall he was in.  
“Draco, open the door.”  
“No, leave me alone!”  
Harry took a deep breath, before pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
“Alohomora.”/  
“Secacutis-- What the fuck, Harry!?”  
Draco’s arm was cascading droplets of ruby red blood, splattering on the bathroom tiles. At the spell Draco had muttered, a thick line slashed across his arm, sending blood boiling through the mangled skin layers. He quickly pulled his sleeves back down, but blood dripped and stained the cloth.  
Draco feebly tried to push Harry out with his right hand, blue hair falling into his eyes. However, it was easy for Harry to block Draco. He practically regretted this though when he heard footsteps, and spun around.  
Hermione stood there, out of breath.   
“I knew you’d be here, where- where’s Draco?”  
Harry turned his head, watching as Draco pressed himself into the wall. Blood was still leaking onto the tiles, bringing a knot to Harry’s throat.  
Hermione pushed past him, and gingerly pulled Draco’s sleeve up. She took a harsh intake of breath, before speaking to him.  
“Do you have any...bandages?”  
He nodded, pulling out Muggle wrap bandages from his pocket using his free hand. Hermione took them from him, leading him over to the sink. Myrtle watched with sad eyes as the water turned pink while Hermione attempted to clean off his arm. Harry tried to pry his eyes away, but was fixated on the scars and wounds covering his previous-rival’s arm.  
Eventually, Draco’s arm was bandaged.  
“Thank you…” He murmured, staring at the ground.  
“You don’t need to thank me. You need to stop doing this,” Hermione shook her head, “Or we’re going to have to tell a teacher. Probably Madam Pomfrey.”  
“You can’t, please.” Draco glanced up, eyes wide.  
“We might have to, if you continue.” Harry added, trying to be softer than Hermione had.  
“Your body can’t handle the loss of blood, especially because you’re not eating. Just try not to anymore, okay?”   
Harry’s heart practically leaped out of his chest while Draco paused. However, he exhaled, very relieved as Draco slowly nodded.  
Now he just had to wait and see if Draco followed through.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

//Hi guys! I just wanted to warn you guys that the next chapter may be a little bit late. I'm dealing with some...let's just say mental health issues, actually similar to Draco's in this story. Not quite as extreme-- I planned on revising and then uploading today, but I've been super duper sick all of today, because of said mental issue. But, I'm going to try to upload very soon, as soon as I can look at a computer screen without getting a migraine. So, yeah-- Again, I'm so sorry for everyone that's been reading this story. I promise I'll be as quick as possible. Thank you all so much! Not only for viewing but also for all of you that have commented, bookmarked it, and left kudos. And if you haven't, just thank you so much for even looking at my story. It means the world to me. ~Nathan/The dude who's writing this


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-- MENTIONS OF EATING DISORDERS, CLOSER TO THE END. Please stay safe if this triggers you. :)

Harry didn’t get the chance to see though, as it seemed that Draco was avoiding him at all costs. Even during their joined classes, Draco would sit at another table, or just pointedly ignore him.  
At dinner, Draco sat at the other end of the table. Hermione and Harry locked eyes for a moment, before Harry plopped down next to the blue-haired Gryffindor.  
“Are you avoiding me?” Harry asked, getting straight to the point. Draco turned his head towards them, mercury eyes as sharp as his features.   
“No, Pot...Harry. I just have a headache.” A rather obvious lie.  
“Maybe if you ate, it’d go away?” Harry suggested, slyly.  
“Psh, I don’t need to eat. It won’t help.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I think I know more about my own body then you, Potter.” Draco huffed, taking a deep sip of water.  
“Are you sure?”  
“What do you mean, Potter?” Draco curled his lip, sneering.   
“I’m just saying, Malfoy, you aren’t taking care of your body.”  
His eyes widened, and his frail back tensed. Harry rose an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.  
“You, you don’t know that.” Ah yes, another lovely response from the ex-Slytherin.  
“Alright, Draco. But...water isn’t very nutritious.”  
Draco’s eyes managed to narrow even more as he snatched an apple and cut it in half. Then, he continued cutting it. Into tinier and tinier pieces, until he was eventually satisfied. Harry watched, rather perplexed by Draco’s actions. The smaller male pushed all of his cut up apple into a pile, before glancing at Harry.  
“Apples have nutrients.”  
Harry shrugged, “Half of one doesn’t have many.”  
Draco paused, glaring at the other half of the apple. He hesitated, before cutting that part up too.   
“There.”  
“Hmm, well that’s a bit more. Though, it’s not that much.”  
“It’s enough, though.”  
“For now.”  
Draco picked up his fork delicately, stabbing one of the very small pieces before taking a bite. Harry sighed, taking his own deep bite from the pile of food on his plate. It was rather...peculiar, that he was taking such small bites. Harry didn’t quite understand it, not yet at least.  
“Why were you actually ignoring me though?”  
Draco paused, setting his fork back down, “I wasn’t.”  
“Yes, you were. C’mon Draco, aren’t we friends?”  
The other male hesitated, eyebrows furrowing, “Are we?”  
This made Harry recoil slightly, “...Yeah...we, we are.”  
“Alright. Well. Yes, then.”  
“So why have you been avoiding me since after...lunch?”  
“I didn’t know what to say.” Draco fell silent after that. He only ended up eating half of his apple pile, and seemed to glare at all the food when the deserts materialized.  
Harry finished up a healthy portion of treacle tart, idly speaking to Ron, even though he was all the way over with Hermione. By the time he turned back to Draco though, he was gone.  
Sighing softly, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron eventually joined them, Hermione helping Ron with a Transfiguration essay...Harry probabl should have been doing that, too.  
Instead, he pulled out all of his books. He hesitated, before choosing a random one. Huh. It was on eating disorders in the wizarding world…  
Eating disorders are less common in teenage wizards and witches then seen in Muggle teenagers, but still are prevalent. Perhaps it’s because, at a rather young age, student’s are sent off to schools where their food isn’t necessarily tracked...but, many wizards progress through eating disorders much quicker than our Muggle counterparts. In other words, they are often more severe-- where Muggles have diet pills and “cigarettes” (to decrease hunger), wizards have spells, potions, and other ways to repel their urges.  
There are still quite a few types of eating disorders, though some of them are the same as Muggle ones.  
Anorexia Nervosa- When a person purposely avoids eating in order to lose weight, to the point it’s unhealthy. (More on page 57)  
Bulimia Nervosa- Categorized by “binges”, then periods of vomiting. With wizards, this can be with the spell “Vomero” or by other non-magical means. They will also often exercise and use other means to expel food.  
Orthorexia- In which a person will avoid all foods they don’t deem healthy.  
Binge Eating Disorder- Someone will consume high amounts of foods, normally snack foods, and feel helpless against it. Unlike with bulimia, people with this disorder do not purge.  
Harry read through a couple pages of the book, feeling his pulse quicken. Eventually, he was forced to snap the book shut.  
Did...Draco have anorexia? Or another eating disorder, for that matter? He was about to say something to Hermione, before he realized...Ron.  
Sighing softly and pulling out a sheet of parchment, he knew he would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving such lovely comments. It means a lot to me, quite honestly. I'm doing better now, and I'm not physically sick anymore, as of today. The whole mental thing will take longer, but I'm getting a lil' better day by day. This chapter was hopefully okay-quality, I tried to rewrite it, because when I wrote it, it was...not so good, probably because of my mindset at that time. But, I'll try to write and publish chapters as fast as I can!   
> Thank you all so much again!  
> <3, Nathan


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's for this chapter:  
> Not graphic depictions of purging/forceful vomiting, but it is mentioned.

Harry had taken upon the task of watching Draco eat. Every single food behavior Draco made, he would instantaneously store it away for later. The male was constantly cutting his food into smaller pieces, slipping it into his pockets or into a napkin, or just plainly not eating.  
It was rather concerning, and Harry would always send Hermione looks when Draco was doing this. After a month or so, there finally came a day where...Draco was eating?  
Still not too much, but it was almost a normal meal. Harry tried to hide the smile that was fastening itself upon his face and to look away at his own food.  
Draco finished rather quickly and instantaneously stood up. Harry glanced up at his now retreating figure and watched him exit the Great Hall. Without much thought, he decided to get up and follow Draco into the bathroom.  
He didn’t go into the third-floor bathroom like he had done the month before and that fateful day in 6th year. This time, it seemed like he was just rushing to throw himself into the closest one.  
Silently, Harry stayed a few yards back until Draco was in the bathroom. Then, he muffled his own breathing and preened his ears to see what the male was rushing for.  
“Vomero.” The blue-haired Gryffindor whispered, gagging as the meal must have rushed up. Harry, stunned into silence, froze in his very spot.  
“Vomero.” Again, until the gagging seemed to mostly just be dry heaving. Then, Draco flushed the toilet and did a quick cleaning spell.  
However, he opened the door to find a shocked Harry staring at him.  
“Harry!” Draco exclaimed, stumbling backward. His mercury gray eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and fear, and his gaze darted all around the room.  
“Draco...what were you doing?” Harry knew-- the books he had read were enough to inform him of everything.   
“Nothing, I just, felt sick--”  
“You...were making yourself sick.”  
“I…”  
“Why? Please, just-- don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong, let me help you…” Harry pleaded, feeling his heartbeat quicken til it felt like a hammer in his chest.  
“...I just, don’t like eating.” Draco glanced down, walking over to the sink. There, he seemed to take out a toothbrush and brush his teeth in pure silence.  
“Why don’t you like eating?”  
“I don’t need food.”  
“Draco, you’re human. All humans need food.”  
“Right.” Despite the amount of growth Draco had displayed, his response was still laced with sarcasm.  
“Look-- just...can you meet me in the Room of Requirement, during our free period?”  
Draco raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, “Why?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“We’re talking now, aren’t we?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Fine. I’ll meet you. Go back to breakfast, please. I...need to think.”  
Harry nodded, before walking out of the hall. He gave Draco one last lingering look, before rushing off to tell Hermione what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry this was so late. I keep this story on a Word Document, including all the chapter I have prewritten. I had 7 already written.  
> And they all deleted.  
> I've moved all of them to Google Docs, so hopefully, this won't happen again. Sorry, this chapter is so short, but this was all I could remember for the plot-- which might be slightly different then I planned.  
> I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
